Fiend Problem
by Silverfeather of ShadowClan
Summary: Sandy is getting tired of Vendetta ruling over Clamburg, so she decides to hire some problem solvers in hopes of ribbing the dictator of her leadership. But would these people be able to do that? New Summary and finally an actual crossover.
1. Sending for Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends nor the Problem Solverz, but I am so jealous of the people who does, because I love BOTH shows!**

**Summary: This is a story about Sandy and Marvin calling the Problem Solverz, and when they get to Clamburg, they see that it's more serious than they expect...**

A scream broke the quiet air and someone ran by Marvin. The green boy blinked when he saw that it was Mr. Gumpit, who owns the Giant Pet Store. It was odd to see the adult not at his shop. He usually hides there, so a fiend wouldn't find him. Why was he running anyways? Marvin already knew the answer before a fiend ran by him, making him jump backwards and start shaking. He hoped the creature wouldn't see him.

He let out a sigh of relief when the fiend ran by him without even noticing the green boy. Then Marvin started walking again once Mr. Gumpit and the fiend was out of sight.

He looked down at his green feet, watching them lift up off the sidewalk, then down again. He didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see what Vendetta has done to the town he once loved. Although it's been years since the evil girl took over, Marvin remembered the days before the dark ones he knows now.

He remembers the laughter of children, instead of the screams that surrounds him now. He remembers the games him and his friends use to play, instead of all the hiding they do now. Most of all, he remembered how it felt like to smile and _exactly_ feel happy. For a few moments, he believed that he was back to those days and everything around him were nothing but a horrible nightmare that would end when he woke up.

That hope faded from Marvin when he heard another scream and someone else ran by him, hitting his side, making him fall to the ground. He hit the sidewalk so hard that pain shot through him, and then he knew that this was no nightmare. This was his life now and there was no going back to the way it was before...

The green boy stumbled to his feet, knocking the dirt of him with his hands.

"You okay?"

Marvin jumped when he heard a voice. But he relaxed when he looked up and saw the red girl in front of him.

"You hit the ground pretty hard," Sandy conceded. "Are you hurt?"

Marvin shook his head, although one of his legs were stinging. "I'm fine," he assured her. "How are you?"

His girlfriend looked down. "My life was better when I lived with my parents, but as long as I'm with you, I feel like Charlotte."

The green boy frowned when his new girlfriend mentioned his ex-girlfriend's name. Marvin pushed all his thoughts of Charlotte out of his head. He loved Sandy now and that's all that matters!

"Come on," Sandy went on. "Let's go to my house." She started walking in the direction of her house.

Marvin followed her, thankful that she change the subject. And besides, he would rather be inside where he couldn't hear the screams and see people run past him with a scared expression on their faces.

Sandy's house was on the other side of Clamburg. It takes a few minutes to get there from where they were. But Marvin didn't mind. He looked around him, thinking about the old days when people walked through this town, knowing they would always go back to their house at the end of the day. Now it was hard to know if you would ever see your house again _or_ your family _or_ your friends. This town was a nightmare town, but you can never wake up from this nightmare.

Finally, they got to Sandy's house and went inside.

Once in the house, Marvin felt his shoulders relax. He hated walking down the sidewalk, glancing from side to side, feeling like a fiend was close enough through he couldn't see it. He knew there were fiends everywhere he look, though he just couldn't see them with his own eyes.

"There's something I've been wanting to talk you." Sandy, after closing the door, walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and then closed it a moment later. When she turned around, Marvin saw that she had two grape juices in her hand.

He sighed. He was sick of drinking nothing but grape juice.

"Sorry this is all I got," Sandy said when she got to him, handing him one of the juices.

"No thanks," Marvin replied, pushing her hand away.

Sandy shrugged and sat the juice on a table. Then she went on with what she was saying: "I was on the computer the other day." She walked to a chair in the living room and Marvin followed her, wondering what she was about to tell him. "And I remember a dream a had the other day. You remember that dream, right?"

Marvin searched his memories. He remembered Sandy telling him a dream that she had about these three people who solved problems. He nodded, remembering that in Sandy's dream they were helping someone with a problem.

"Well, that dream popped in my head when I was looking up stuff on the computer," Sandy exp8lained. "So, I decided to look the people up. I typed in 'The Problem Solverz', because I heard them say that in my dreams, and you'd never guess what I found out!"

Marvin suddenly got very interested. He leaned closer to his girlfriend and asked," What?"

"They are real!"

The green boy blinked, not understanding why Sandy was so excited about that.

She must have seen the confusion in his eyes, for she said," Don't you get it?"

Marvin shook his head.

"We can somehow get in touch with them and tell them about our problem here."

"You mean Vendetta?"

"Yes," Sandy replied. "Perhaps they could save this town. Perhaps they could stop her from making fiends and allow us kids to exactly have _fun!" _She put her juice on the table beside her chair. "Don't you want that, Marvin? Don't you want to have fun?"

Marvin wanted to have fun, of course, without worrying about Vendetta seeing him. But what if they couldn't get a hold of the Problem Solverz? He saw the smile on Sandy's face and he had to smile as well. "You sure we can get in touch with them?"

"Yes," Sandy answered. "I found a website where you can e-mail them, and they'd see your problem and come to you and help you solve it!"

"I guess it could work," Marvin murmured, looking sideways, secretly having doubts about what Sandy is saying, but he didn't want to upset her.

The red girl jumped out of her chair and exclaimed," Let's go e-mail them, then!" She ran to her room, and, with a long sigh, Marvin followed her, wishing he could believe this could truly work like Sandy seems to believe.

* * *

><p><strong>The people who has read my stories "A New Girl" and "An Evil Step Dad" could see that there's some stuff in this story that's also in those stories, like Marvin use to date Charlotte, and I put my OC in here. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!<strong>


	2. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends or the Problem Solverz. Too bad. They're both great shows.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROBLEM SOLVERZ <strong>**HEADQUARTES**

The smartest member, Roba, was on his computer, looking on their website, seeing if there was any new problems.

At first, it looked like there was nothing. He sighed. Business has been slow. Then he came across an e-mail someone sent him. Roba started reading the message. By the time he was done reading, his eyes were wide.

"Horace!" he called to his twin brother.

There was silence for a few heartbeats until the boy came into the room, walking to where his brother was. "What is it, Roba?" he asked, impatience edging his voice. "I was just giving Alfe a bath."

As soon as Horace said his name, Alfe came into the room as well, dripping with water and soap all over him. "Yeah, Roba," the creature said as he stopped beside the robot-looking boy. He put his hands on his hips. "What was so important that couldn't wait until I was all clean?"

"I think I found us a problem..." Roba told them without looking at his friends.

"That's good," Horace said, smiling.

"Just listen to what this person wrote," Roba told him. "See if you think it's good after you hear what they problem is." The boy cleared his throat, then started reading: _"Dear Problem Solverz, I live in a town probably a while from yours, but I need your help. Well, exactly, everyone in this town needs your help! You see there's this evil girl, who has token over with the help of her fiends. And everyone is scared of her, and she doesn't let the kids play anymore or sing or do anything we use to. Please, please, please come help us! The town's name is Clamburg, and we are located between the towns Molding and Tinspit. Thanks!"_

Horace and Alfe stared at the computer, both wide-eyed. Roba didn't blame them. This message had surprised and even scared him. A girl has token over her _whole _town? _Wow..._he thought, wondering what this girl was capable of. The person who wrote this said something about a "fiend". Roba wondered what these fiends looked like. He figured they had to look pretty scary since everyone is terrified of this girl. He suddenly wondered how odd she was. There was no way she was a kid...was there?

He was sucked out of his thoughts as Horace started speaking. "That's a serious problem," he conceded.

"But we are going to solve it, aren't we?" Alfe asked, turning to Horace.

Roba secretly hoped Horace would say that it was too hard and that they should just leave it as it was. But instead, Horace said," Let's go to Tux Dog. He'd know what to do."

**Case # 5920**

**A Town In Trouble That Needs Help**

* * *

><p><strong>TUX DOG <strong>**PENTHOUSE**

"This sounds bad," Tux Dog said after the Problem Solverz had explained what the message said. "This is going to be hard to solve."

_I don't want to solve it! _Roba thought, annoyed that nobody would listen to him. He had a feeling that nothing but trouble could happen if they go to this town and try to save it from this girl.

"Do you have an idea of how to solve it?" Horace asked Tux Dog.

"You said that this girl made fiends?"

"Yes."

"Then all you have to do is destroy the stuff she makes the fiends with, and the town would be safe." Tux Dog looked calmly at the people in front of him, seeming to think that would work, but Roba wasn't so sure.

"But," the robot-looking boy started," there's no telling how long she's been the ruler, so she's probably made tons of fiends that are still in the town, making the people of the town scared."

"You could have a point there," Horace said, looking at his brother than back at Tux Dog.

_I do have a point!_ Roba said in his head, wanting to say it out loud but couldn't.

"Okay, then," Tux Dog went on," maybe you should destroy the fiends as well."

"That could work," Horace murmured, probably to himself. "If she has no fiends to back her up, she'll step down, and the people of the town would be happy again."

_Yeah, agree with everything Tux Dog says and not to your own brother, like you always does! _He wanted to show Horace that this was a bad idea, but even if he tried to tell him, he wouldn't listen.

"I'll take you to the town," Tux Dog said, getting out of his seat he was in and walking toward the elevator. "I'll take you in my helicopter."

Horace and Alfe followed the dog, but Roba stayed where he was for a few moments, until finally he followed them, still thinking this was a bad idea.

Then suddenly his phone made a sound. He took it out of his pocket and saw that another message was sent to the website. It was from the same person who had sent the first one. He started reading it in his head," _I wanted to tell you that it probably isn't a good idea to drive into Clamburg in a car or fly or in whatever you were planning to get here. And it's best not to let anyone to see you. Me and my friend would be waiting for you at a dock by the ocean. Or if you're not coming, that's fine. But if you're not, please send me an e-mail, telling me that you're not coming. Bye for now, I guess."_

After reading the message, he put the phone back in his pocket and headed to where his friends went. He told them about the message, and then they all got in Tux Dog's helicopter and took off in the direction Tux Dog's GPS told them to go in.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE NEAR <strong>**CLAMBURG**

Roba looked out the window and saw a town below him. He wondered if that was Clamburg. He was about to ask Tux Dog when the dog said," My GPS says that the town you three are looking for is the town past this one."

_Ah, _Roba thought, looking back out of the window. He then noticed that this town they were above looked to happy to be the town that was described in the message. The sun was shinning in the sky and he could see people on the ground, talking and laughing. _This is definitely not the town._

Just then clouds or fog—Roba didn't know exactly if it was one of those things or both—started to surround the helicopter and it became harder to see.

"This is as far as I can take you." Tux Dog made the helicopter halt in midair and then he turned to the Problem Solverz.

"But how will we find those two people, who e-mail us?" Horace asked.

Tux Dog didn't answer right away. Instead, he grabbed three parachutes and handed one each to Roba, Horace, and Alfe. "You are going to skydive there."

"Wait, what?" Horace asked, but Alfe put on his parachute and a smiled formed on his face.

"This is going to be awesome!" he exclaimed, going to the open helicopter door. But as he pasted Roba, he put his arm around the robot-looking boy's neck and added," Come on, Roba! It'll be fun!'

Roba stared at him, wide-eyed. He hated heights, and he sure didn't want to jump out of a helicopter!

But Alfe didn't realize this. He took the parachute from Roba and put it on his friend, who tried to fight away but the monster was stronger.

Horace had already put his parachute on, and was now walking to his friends. "Come on, Roba," he said to his brother. "It'll be okay."

Roba sighed, knowing he was outnumbered. "Fine," he replied, pushing away Alfe and finished putting the parachute on himself.

Then he leaned closer to the door, looking down at the earth below. It seemed so far down. He closed his eyes. Roba's thoughts were filled with him jumping out of the helicopter, pulling his sting that would open his parachute, but when the thing that would save his fall came out, it got all tangled together. He saw himself falling to the hard ground. He fell faster and faster, downwards, heading to his death...

Roba took a deep breath and opened his eyes, blinking, trying to push that out of his head.

At the same moment, Alfe pushed him out. He screamed, feeling the wind picking up speed as he fell. He knew that Tux Dog had said something to Horace and Alfe before they jumped out, but Roba was to far from the helicopter to here what the dog said.

He pulled the sting, praying that it would not get tangled together.

All the sudden, his speed slowed down a whole lot, and he found himself floating toward the ground very slowly. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt his feet touched the ground. He quickly took off his parachute and got on his knees, kissing the ground, thankful to be on solid ground once again.

Alfe and Horace landed beside him and took off their parachutes.

Roba got to his feet and looked around. They were in a dark, scary place, and Roba didn't like the feeling that was slowly growing inside him. He felt like he was being watched. He looked from side to side, but didn't see anyone. The feeling never went away, though.

"Come on," Horace said, making Roba jump. "Let's go find the ocean and the dock they told us to meet them at."

Roba and Alfe followed Horace away from the city that Roba could see in the direction.

They kept hiding behind stuff so nobody would see them. Every once in a while, Roba saw someone ran by with a strange looking creature chasing after them. He figured that was the fiends. All around them were screams of pain.

"This is more important and serious than I thought..." Horace whispered as they hid behind a tree.

Finally, water came into view, and, as they got closer, Roba could see a dock. When they were almost there, Roba could see two people on the dock with their backs to the Problem Solverz.

Horace picked up speed as they got closer. Roba and Alfe followed him. Roba wondered if his friends were as scared as he was.

Horace stopped when he got to where the dock started. "Hello?" he called to the two people. "Are you the ones who need help?"

The people turned around and one of them ran across the dock, coming to a halt in front of the Problem Solverz.

She was completely red. Roba widened his eyes. "You came!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	3. Help Arrives

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Making Fiends or Problem Solverz.**

The water looked milky and dark. No wondered why no one swims in it. Well, Marvin bet if Vendetta would allow people to exactly have fun, nobody would _want _to put any of their body parts in that water. The green boy shrived. This is the most dirtiest water he had ever seen. But he was use to it. He's lived here all his life. He has never seen pure clean water. Not even the water the people here drink is completely clean, which worries Marvin.

"Do you think these people will come?" He glanced at Sandy, who was beside him. They were on the dock, looking at the water, waiting for these "Problem Solverz" to arrive. He still had his doubts about this, but he didn't voice them.

"They haven't message me back, so I guess they are on their way," Sandy replied, turning to her boyfriend. "I told them to e-mail me back if they weren't coming."

Marvin was about the say something else when he heard someone behind them say," Hello? Are you the ones who need help?"

Him and Sandy turned around.

Marvin widened his eyes when he saw two people and a very strange looking creature standing there. He started shaking. That creature looked like a...fiend!

Was it a fiend? It couldn't be. First of all, he doesn't remember Vendetta making something like that, ever, and second of all, that creature seemed to be with these people. He wondered who they were. Were they the Problem Solverz? They didn't look like they were the kind of people who goes around solving problems.

One of them wear a red shirt and blue pants, and the other one looked like a robot. Marvin was confused. Was he a human or a robot?

Just then, Sandy ran to them and said," You came!"

"Of course," the one in the red shirt said. "You asked for help, and I can see why." He looked around; Marvin knew what he was thinking. The town is in need of help.

"I'm Horace," the boy went on. Then he pointed toward the robot-looking boy. "And this is Roba and Alfe."

The monster ran to Marvin and Sandy and hugged them. "Hey!" it said.

"H-hey," Marvin stammered, not sure what to say.

"Where is this girl?" Roba glanced around, probably looking for Vendetta.

"She's at her house with her giant hamster," Sandy replied.

"G-gi-gia-giant ham-hamst-hamster?" Roba widened his eyes.

Sandy laughed a little. "Come on," she finally said. "Let's go to my house. Nobody will find you there. But we have to go through the city, so we have to be very, very careful." The red girl started walking away. Marvin followed her; the Problem Solverz were right behind him.

"I'm Sandy, by the way," the girl said, looking at the people behind her from a moment, then looked at Marvin. "And that's Marvin."

The green boy smiled but said nothing. He jumped when he heard a scream. He noticed that Roba jumped as well. Marvin suddenly realized that the robot-looking boy looked as scared as everyone in Clamburg. But Horace and Alfe didn't look scared at all. There was worry in Horace's eyes, while wonder lit up Alfe's. Marvin still couldn't believe that these people solved problems. He wondered how long it would take them to solve this problem, even if they could.

They walked a while until finally they came to Sandy's house. They had made it through the city without being noticed. Marvin dared to hope that nobody else would know that there were stranger in this town, who were going to save it.

"How now?"

Marvin stopped when he heard a familiar voice. _Malachi! _He turned around and saw the dark purple boy standing not far away, staring at Marvin and the other people with confusion lighting his purple eyes.

Sandy ran to the boy and started pushing him away. "It's nothing, Malachi!" she said quickly.

"Who are thou?" Malachi pointed toward the Problem Solverz but kept looking at Sandy.

"No one important."

"Hey!" Roba exclaimed, but Horace covered the robot's mouth.

Marvin heard him whisper to Roba," By quiet for a while."

Roba nodded, and Horace let go of him.

"Just don't tell Vendetta that they are here," Sandy went on to Malachi, who was now looking at the stranger, but when Sandy said that, he turned to her, his eyes unreadable, which was not normal for him, for Marvin could almost always know what the purple boy is feeling by his eyes. Now he kind of felt like a stranger, just like these Problem Solverz.

"Thee thinks I'll betray thou by telling yonder fiend maker?" Malachi blinked. "Nay. Thou secret is safe with me."

Sandy smiled. "Thanks, Malachi."

Marvin heard Alfe whisper," Hey, Roba, that boy's even weirder than you."

Before the robot-looking boy could reply, Horace said to Alfe," Don't be mean!"

Marvin draw his attention away from the strangers and back to the people he knows. Sandy was talking to Malachi again.

"Perhaps it'd be best if you came with us. Not that I don't believe that you'd keep quiet," the red girl added quickly when Malachi's eyes started to show his hurt. "I was thinking you might want to know _why _these people are here, and maybe it would being you joy."

Malachi met Sandy's eyes, his own showing his mocking and disbelieve, but he said nothing, only nodded.

So, everyone went into Sandy's house. Marvin stayed close to Malachi, because he knew that the purple boy didn't like strangers, and he might have questions. But honestly, he was a little scared of these people and worried that they might be just like Vendetta, and for some reason, he felt safe around Malachi. It was probably because they had both been born here and grown up in this dark town. Marvin didn't think too deep in that, though.

Sandy explained to Malachi why the Problem Solverz were here, while Marvin sat in a chair, watching as the strangers stand around, listening to Sandy.

Suddenly, Marvin heard Alfe's stomach growl. The green boy blinked.

Sandy turned to the monster and laughed a little. "The only food I got is clams and beef jerky."

"Do you have anything to drink?" Roba asked, but before Sandy could reply, Horace turned to the robot and said," Don't worry about eating or drinking. We have a problem to solve!"

"But I'm hungry!" Alfe protested.

"And I'm thirsty," Roba added.

Sandy smiled. "I have grape punch."

Horace sighed. "Fine. I guess we can eat and drink before we start solving this problem."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Learning about the Enemy

**Disclaimer****: Do not own either show.**

* * *

><p><strong>IN CLAMBURG, AT SANDY'S HOUSE<strong>

While they were eating and drinking, the Problem Solverz sat down, listening to Sandy as she told them all about this town. The more he learned about what these people go through, Roba kept feeling more sorry for them. He really wants to help them, but the way Sandy was describing this evil girl, whose name is Vendetta, he began to wondered if he and his friends could really stop her. She sounded very evil and knows how to make people scared of her. He hasn't even met her, but Roba didn't want to have anything to do with this girl.

After she was done explaining, Sandy got out of the chair she was sitting in and walked closer to the Problem Solverz. "But all that is going to be over soon," she declared.

"Really?" Alfe murmured. "Are you going to do it yourself? I don't want to get anywhere near that girl if she's as evil as you said she is."

"But I thought you solve problems," Sandy said, frowning.

"We do." Roba could see that Horace was a little frightened also, which made the robot even more worried. "But we never faced a problem like this before. We have to talk it out first." He turned to Roba and Alfe and singled to them to follow him.

The Problem Solverz walked a little away from the three kids and stopped when they got to the door. Roba guessed that Horace wanted to make sure they didn't hear what they were saying.

"What do you guys think?" Horace asked as soon as they were away from the kids.

"I don't like it here," Alfe replied. "It's creepy and dark. I want to go home."

"But if we go home, the people in this town would still be in trouble." Roba wanted to go home as much as Alfe did, but he didn't like the idea of leaving these kids here to suffer. He knew that they had to help them, even if he didn't like it.

"Roba's right," Horace said. "We can't just leave them here if all the things Sandy said about this town is true."

"But she said this town has been under the rule of that girl for years," Alfe pointed out. "Wouldn't it be wrong to change the way they live?"

Roba blinked slowly. There was a little sense in what Alfe said. _But surely these people had to miss their old life? _He knew if he lived here before it was token over and he had fun here, but when this Vendetta did take over, he would miss the way life use to be before the dark ones he would live if he always lived here.

"They have a problem," Roba said. "We solve problems. They need us! We just can't go home and forget that they ever called for help."

"Listen, Alfe." Horace only forced on the monster now. "If it gets to hard, you can go somewhere away from this town and wait for us."

Alfe didn't say anything but nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Horace decided. "We're going to help them."

He turned to Sandy and told her," We're solver yours problem."

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE NEAR VENDETTA'S HOUSE<strong>

"That's her house."

Roba looked at the house Sandy was pointing at. It was green and black with a rusty colored door. There was a balcony on the second floor in front of a window. And there was a cat shaped garage. The whole house looked creepy, and it made Roba shrive. He didn't like it here. This was the last place in the entire city that he wanted to stay at. But if they were going to solve this problem, they had to learn more about the problem, especially more about the one who caused the problem.

Sandy was standing beside him with Marvin on her other side, while Horace and Alfe stood on Roba's left side, looking at the scary house. They were hiding behind a fence that seemed to mark the boundary of this evil girl's house, because Sandy and Marvin didn't want to go any farther than this. Malachi had left when Sandy announced that they were going to Vendetta's house. He had declared that he didn't want to go near her house; or at least that's what Roba thought he said. He really didn't understand a word the purple boy said. Sandy said he spoke in Elizabethan English phrases, and Roba had never really studied that language.

"Is she as scary as her house looks?" Alfe asked, backing up a pace or two.

Roba quickly joined his friend, not wanting to be this close to that green house. He really wanted to get out of here before she came out and saw them. But luckily, the house was quiet.

"It's okay," Sandy said as she walked to them, seeming to be reading Roba's thoughts. "She's not there right now. She's usually in town, watching her fiends attack the people around this time." Marvin stopped behind Sandy as the red girl spoke.

"How long is she usually out?" Horace asked as he joined the others.

Sandy and Marvin exchanged a glanced and then turned back to the Problem Solverz. "Not sure," Sandy replied with a shrug. "But she probably just left. Why?"

"If we're going to solve this problem, we need to get more information about her," Horace explained.

"Do you mean..." Roba gulped. "Do you mean we have to go _inside _her house?"

Horace nodded.

Alfe groaned but said nothing.

Sandy and Marvin widened their eyes. "But you can't go in there!" Sandy protested. "Her whole house is loaded with fiends!"

"And plus," Marvin added," there's no telling when she'll come back. She never comes back at the same time."

"We're be careful," Horace promised. Then he turned to his brother and Alfe. "Come on, guys," he said to them. "The only way to solve this is to learn as much as we can from her. And when we're in there, we can destroy the stuff she uses to make her fiends, just like Tux Dog told us to do."

Seeing no point in arguing anymore, Roba sighed and said," Fine." Then he crossed his arms and added," But if we get caught, it'll be _your _fault!"

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE VENDETTA'S HOUSE<strong>

The inside of her house was even scarier than the outside. Every single thing in here was green or black. There was lots of pictures of a green girl, who Roba guessed was Vendetta. She _did _look mean. He suddenly wish they didn't come in here. If she was as mean as she looks, he didn't want to come across her, especially not in her own house.

"Can...can we get out of here?" Roba stammered, following his brother and Alfe into the kitchen.

Before Horace could reply, the sound of the door knob moving made the Problem Solverz turned around.

Roba ran for covered. He was aware that his friends were following him, but in his hurry, he tripped over something, making him fell to the ground. Pain shot through him. He flipped over and saw that he had hurt his foot.

Horace and Alfe ran back to him and tried to help him up, but they couldn't.

"Leave me," Roba told them, knowing that who ever was just outside was about to come inside.

"Nonsense!" Horace retorted. "We're not going to leave you."

But Alfe pushed Horace away, declaring," He'll be fine! Let's get out of here!"

Roba watched as his friends disappeared into the kitchen, probably looking for the back door.

Then the front door opened and a green girl walked inside with a giant hamster behind her. The girl gasped when she saw Roba. Then her expressed harden as she said," I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you aren't leaving!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends nor the Problem Solverz.**

* * *

><p><strong>TRAPPED IN A EVIL GIRL'S HOUSE<strong>

Roba watched as the little girl paced in front of him. He was tired up so he couldn't move, and the rope around his body was hurting him, and plus he thinks he broke his foot. He sighed. He was in serious trouble now. He wondered how his friends were going to save him. He hoped they were and if they were, that they were hurry up and get him out of here.

Vendetta had an unreadable expression on her face now and she murmured to herself as she walked.

Roba would talk to her if he didn't have a sock in his mouth and tape over his lips. It was clear that the evil girl was mad and in no mood to find out who the stranger was just yet. Personally, Roba would be okay with that if it wasn't for this nasty tasting sock in his mouth. Every once in a while, the sock chocked him when it went down to far, but he always used his tongue to push it back up.

Finally, after a while, Vendetta stopped pacing and faced the problem solver in front of her. "Where did you come from?"

Roba tried to explain but couldn't do so because of the tape and sock.

The green girl turned to her hamster that was standing in front of the kitchen, watching its master. "Take the tape off his mouth," she ordered.

The giant hamster grunted and did as it was told.

When the tape was removed, Roba spat out the sock. He felt like he was going to vomit, but he manged not to. Then he turned to look at the girl in front of him.

He took in the fresh air that was in the house, then said," I'm Roba."

Vendetta rolled her eyes. "I don't care _who _you are. I want to know why are you _here _and where you came from."

Should he tell her that Sandy asked him and his friends for help and that they were a group of people who solved problems? _No! _He could just come up with a lie. But he sucked at lying. Trying not to focus on this fact, he said," I'm from a small town named Farboro." He decided not to tell her who he _really _was, or about his friends, or even that they were here with him in this dark town.

"That's a stupid name for a stupid town," Vendetta stated. "Now what are you doing here in Clamburg?"

Roba didn't answer her question. Instead, he felt anger flow through him. "You know nothing about my town!"

"So?"

"So," Roba told her, rolling his eyes," you can't judge it if you never been there!"

The girl took a step closer to him which brought her only inches from him. Then she bent down to look him in the face, because he was sitting down. If he was standing, he'd be taller than her, much taller.

"I can judge what I like," Vendetta informed him. "In case you haven't noticed, _I'm _ruler _here. _I don't know who's ruler in your town, but now that you're here, you're going to do what I tell you."

"We didn't have a ruler," Roba explained. "We have a major, though."

"Then think of me as a major." The evil girl stepped back and then added," Only you're more scare of me than you would be of a major."

Without waiting for Roba to reply, she turned to her hamster and said," Take him to the basement. I want to show him that I mean what I say."

The hamster nodded and picked up Roba and started walking away.

The robot-looking boy stared at Vendetta as she began pacing again. The hamster held on tight to Roba, so he wouldn't run away, even if he could. He was still tired up. He sighed and thought, _Where are you, Horace? Please, help me!_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a very short chapter, but I needed to put it in here. Please review!<strong>


	6. The Giant Kitty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Making Fiends nor the Problem Solverz. I've actually been getting back into Making Fiends lately, but I haven't seen the Problem Solverz in months. I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story! Stupid writer's block and laziness! I'll try to update more often, if I don't get into one of my other stories. But I promise you that it won't take like six months to update like last time. I'll try to update once or twice a week. Oh and just because I put Marvin and Roba as the characters, it doesn't mean that this is a slash. Actually, slash is in this story, but that's not the main point of the plot; it's just something that's going on during this story. You're going to see how the slash is about in this chapter and the ones who had already read my other Making Fiends stories, I bet you can already guess who they are, but I'll go ahead and tell you. It's Marvin and Malachi. For some weird reason I love them together...which doesn't make any sense, since Marvin is my favorite character, while I hate Malachi. *shrugs* Aw well. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Marvin asked, glancing at Sandy who was standing beside him. The red girl was staring at Vendetta's house, her eyes unreadable. She had been like this ever since the Problem Solverz had disappeared in the green, gothic style manor.<p>

Finally Sandy draw her gaze away from the house. "I'm not sure if this was a good idea or not," she admitted. "But we have to believe that it was. We just have to hope that they will save this town. Besides," she added," they must have solved tons of problems. They must know what they are doing." She sounded as if she was trying to convinced herself rather than telling Marvin what she thought about these people.

Marvin wished he could at least share his girlfriend's confident in these strangers. Frowning, he glanced around, feeling very uncomfortable about being near the young dictator's home.

_Why did we have to come here? _he wondered yet again. Then he remembered that the Problem Solverz didn't know where anything was, so Marvin and Sandy had to show them where Vendetta lived, even though Marvin didn't like it.

Something horrible caught his eye suddenly. He crouched lower behind the white picket fence, murmuring," My God..."

Sandy glance down at him. "What's wrong?"

Marvin pointed to the green girl and giant hamster, heading to their house; the young boy hid as best as he could behind the wood that was pocking out of the ground.

"Oh no," Sandy muttered, crouching beside Marvin, who began to shake in fear. "She's going to see the Problem Solverz!" she whispered to her boyfriend.

Marvin just nodded, unable to speak. But inside he felt a tiny sparkle of frustration that Sandy didn't seem to care what would happen if Vendetta found out that they had called the Problem Solverz to help them overthrow her.

The two kids watched as the fiend marker and the fiend walked up the hill to the green house. As he stared straight ahead, it seemed that Marvin forgot how to breath; he could literally feel his heart pound painfully against his chest.

"Calm down," Sandy whispered in the green boy's ear, probably seeing how scared and worried he was. "I'm sure they can protect themselves." She watched as Vendetta and Grudge disappeared into the house.

Marvin stared up at the red girl, his eyes as wide as possible, which made them burn; but he hardly noticed. Fear was slowly overtaking him. He tried to make himself relax and tried to make himself be reassured by his girlfriend's words. But it only made him tremble even more.

He wasn't sure how much time past until finally he saw brown flash against the green color of the house. He felt relief wash over him when he saw the Problem Solverz running toward them, Alfe in the led. But the relief was drowned out by the fear that gripped him once more.

"Where's Roba?" Sandy echoed Marvin's worried thoughts.

The two remaining Problem Solverz came to a halt beside the kids.

"We got to get out of here now!" Horace declared, his eyes wide.

"But where is your brother?" Sandy asked.

Suddenly sadness appeared in Horace's eyes as he replied," We had to leave him. But," he added as determination replaced the sorrow," we will get him back."

Sandy seemed to understand the urgency in his voice; Marvin just barely heard it under the sadness that edge his voice. The red girl dipped her head respectfully. Then she responded," Right. Let's go back to my house."

"Alright." Horace and Alfe followed Sandy as she began to lead the way back to her house.

Marvin lifted one of his feet to follow them when he heard a rustling sound behind him. He lowered his foot and began to shake, thinking that a fiend could be heading his way. He was too scared to look around as the rustling carried on.

Just then a familiar scream filled the gloomy air just as a flash of purple caught his eye. He watched as Malachi ran in front of him, trying to use the dark green boy for a shield.

Marvin opened his mouth to ask him what was wrong when he heard a growl from only a few feet away. It was a low yet hateful growl. He stiffen, not sure what to do.

Now Malachi was shaking, also, as he gripped onto the dark green arm. "Don't lookth behind thou," the purple boy advised, keeping his eyes glued on something behind Marvin. "Yon fiend might goth away if thou stays very, very still."

_I'm not so sure about that, _Marvin thought as the fiend growled again. Even without looking back, he knew that it was the Giant Kitty, for it cast a shadow upon the two boys.

"Maybe if we slowly walk away, it'll leave?" he suggested hopefully, in which caused Malachi to look at him as if he had grown another head as he let go of Marvin's arm, slowly pushing himself up, still staring at the green boy.

But the purple one nodded without saying anything.

Holding his breath, Marvin took a step; Malachi kept on matching him step for step. They had manged to get past the fence without hearing the heavy paw steps of the cat and the earth underneath their feet didn't shift. They began to hope they would make it without the fiend following them.

But just then a call sounded from farther up the path. "Marvin? Where are you?"

"Sandy," breathed Marvin, glancing at Malachi; he noticed a flash of anger appeared in the purple eyes which made Marvin itch with frustration.

A hiss explored from behind Marvin; he stopped in his tracks, a foot in mid-air. Malachi stopped right next to him, his eyes as wide as possible. He was murmuring something under his breath, though Marvin couldn't hear the words. Perhaps he was praying?

Suddenly the ground started trembling, announcing that the red cat was attacking.

"Run!" Marvin screamed, and the two boys pelted down the path.

But the fiend was still after them and catching up; it kept hissing and growling as it ran.

The next thing Marvin knew he saw a flash of red—at first he thought it was the cat fiend—but when he ran into something and looked up he felt relief wash over him when he saw Sandy, who was smiling down at him with her hands on her hips. The dull light outlined the young girl, and Marvin could easily imagined her as an angle, coming to save him.

He felt something grabbed onto his arm, helping him to his feet; he glanced sideways to see Malachi anxiously looking at him, but he was way too close for comfort. But before the dark green boy could protest, a hiss filled the air once more as the Giant Kitty continued to run toward them.

Just then the two Problem Solverz appeared beside Sandy, widening their eyes when they saw the Giant Kitty.

"Whoa!" Alfe exclaimed. "That's a _huge _cat!"

Horace just nodded in agreement as he stared up at the red fiend with very wide eyes and a half opened mouth.

"Let's get out of here before it is comes closer!" Sandy insisted, grabbing Marvin's hand and dragging him away.

At first Marvin stumbled, trying to keep his balance as his girlfriend still pulled him with her. He was slightly aware of Malachi running beside him, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

On Marvin's other side, the Problem Solverz kept pace with the kids, although Marvin could tell that they could have easily ran faster with the help of their longer legs. They mustn't want to leave the three children.

_But they don't even know us, _Marvin thought, confused as Sandy continued to pull him on. He tried to get out of her grip, but she was holding onto him firmly.

Daring to look over his shoulder, Marvin saw that the red fiend was still on their trail. He let out a frightened gasped which made Sandy to look over at the cat. She pushed on faster, even though Marvin could tell that she was getting tired.

Suddenly a blue shape crossed their path. They stopped just before they collided with the young girl.

"Hi!" Charlotte cheered, waving at her friends. But her eyes filled with confusion when they landed on the two strangers. "Who are you?"

The Problem Solverz introduced themselves.

Charlotte smiled and gave a tiny bounce. "It's great to meet you! How are you liking this town so far? Isn't it beautiful?" She started spinning around on one leg, her arms going around like a rope.

Horace glanced Sandy, who let go of Marvin and shrugged. "For some reason, she is always happy," she explained. "And she actually likes this town, thinking Vendetta's fiends are puppies."

"She doesn't understand that Vendetta tries to destroy her, either," Marvin put in quietly, glancing worriedly at Charlotte, who was sill going around in circles.

"Why is she so cheerful when everyone else is so scared?" Alfe asked, putting his big hands on his hips as he stared at the blue girl.

Instead of answering, Sandy walked over to Charlotte, making her stop; at first the blue girl was a little unsteady from the dizziness. But then she looked past everyone and called out," Kitty!"

Suddenly the earth underneath Marvin's feet stopped trembling as the fiend came to a halt when it saw Charlotte. The happy girl pushed past everyone and started petting it.

Marvin stared at her in dismay. He never understood why the cat allowed her to spend time with it.

"Now that it's distracted, let's go back to my house," Sandy whispered, beginning to slowly walk away; Marvin and Malachi followed her, glancing at each other once.

"But what about her?" Horace called after her, and the kids turned to him just as he pointed to Charlotte, who was still petting the fiend.

"Don't worry," Sandy reassured him. "She won't get hurt."

"Are you sure?" Horace fretted.

"Yes," the red girl replied. "She never gets hurt. Not even if Vendetta makes a fiend to destroy her. Somehow she pulls though, not even getting the slightest injury. She doesn't even seem to know that she's in trouble..."

"Oh." The two Problem Solverz exchanged a confused glanced. Then Alfe added," Sounds like she's the one with the problem."

"Stop being mean, Alfe," ordered Horace, before turning back to Sandy, although before he could say anything, the red girl went on.

"There's no more time to explain anything else," Sandy pointed out in a rush, lifting her hand, then lowering it dismissively. "We got to go now before someone else sees you."

At first Horace looked like he wanted to argue—or wanted to point out that his brother had already got caught by the evil girl—but then he nodded and followed Sandy as she began to walk back to her house. Alfe ran to catch up to them.

However, Marvin and Malachi stayed where they were for a few minutes.

They looked at each other for a little while, before turning back to Charlotte, still petting that fiend.

"I've tried to warn her about yon fiends many times over," Malachi confessed, frowning. "But still she does not listen..."

Marvin nodded. "She's not like anyone else in this dark town," he agreed, still staring at the blue girl.

A touch on the shoulder made Marvin jump; he turned to see Malachi staring at him with deep worry in his eyes.

"Thou alright?"

Marvin sighed but nodded; he turned his back on Charlotte, remaining himself that she was no longer part of his love life. Sandy was, and Marvin loved the red girl with all his heart. "Come on," he said to Malachi, glancing at him. "Let's join the others before they realize we're missing again."

As the two walked toward Sandy's house, Marvin felt his friend inch closer to him; he even felt something rub against his hand. He glanced down and saw that Malachi had entwined his hand with Marvin's. The green boy instantly became embarrassed, and he wanted to pull away from the one who he knew loved him. But he couldn't.

_I owe it to him, for basically lying to him, _Marvin thought as he turned to look in front of him, aware that Malachi saw the green boy doing nothing as a opportunity to get even closer to him. _Why didn't I just tell him what's on my mind when he asked if I was okay?_

Truthfully, Marvin was doubting that the Problem Solverz could save Clamburg. After all one of them had already been captured. There was no telling what Vendetta was doing to Roba.

But Marvin said nothing as he and Malachi continued their way to Sandy's. And he didn't pull away from the purple boy, somehow finding comfort in his gay friend's love, even though he still loved Sandy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all like this story (and that you will forgive me for updating so late). Please review!<strong>


End file.
